Gracias Kurama
by Tomoe-99
Summary: Hiei saca un pktico de su tiempo para pensar en lo ke ha sido de su vida y como sera ahora ke forma parte del reikai tentai.


Todos los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, y Studio Pierrot; entonces lastimosamente Hiei no es mío y los demás personajes (excepción: Kuronoe y Youko:-) no me importan. Y x ultimo no me pueden demandar x hacer esto pk no estoy ganando nada.

**--"Gracias Kurama"--**

El Zorro parece preocupado lleva mucho tiempo mirándome de esa forma tan idiota. Parece que quisiera decir algo.

_--"Hiei, estas bien??". _

Hasta que por fin lo soltó, pero que pregunta más idiota. Pobre Kurama lo ha invadido los sentimientos nigen, se esta volviendo débil.

_--"Kurama no baka!! Por supuesto que esta bien o... me equivoco Hiei??"._

Eso parece más una pregunta que una afirmación y no me gusta.

_--"Jajaja, Claro, el enano siempre esta bien"._

_--"Hn... Ya cayesen". _

Entupidos nigen nunca se callan, además que demonios les importa a ellos como este yo. Por que diablos tendrían que venir todos hoy al templo de Genkai, son demasiados ruidosos y no dejan de mirarme extraño... Estupidos nigen mejor me voy. 

_--"Hn... Adiós". _

--Y antes de que alguno de los integrantes del Reikai tantei se dieran cuenta ya Hiei había desaparecido en la oscuridad del bosque--

En una gruesa rama de un gran árbol se encontraba ahora Hiei recostado.

Que estupida pregunta, claro que yo siempre estoy bien... o no??

Pero que idioteces pienso; yo siempre he estado bien.

_--"Estupidas emociones nigen"._

Claro que estoy bien por que ya me he acostumbrado al dolor, al sufrimiento; simplemente ese es mi destino.

Desde el momento en que nací he conocido el sufrimiento y desde entonces a sido mi leal compañero, tal ves por que la gente no deseó mi nacimiento, nacido del hielo y del fuego, nacido de dos fuerzas opuestas y poderosas… Soy maldito y prohibido, hasta he escuchado decir que traigo desgracias.

Desde mi nacimiento he estado solo... Abandonado y me las he arreglado para ganar, ganarle a todos. Y estuve bien ya que nunca le he temido a nada… Yo mismo rompí mi propio corazón, lo rompí para no sentir; Y así es como logre sobrevivir todos estos años en el Makai… Creyendo que ya estaba muerto.

Lo primero que aprendí fue que cuando uno es herido estando solo, se acostumbra un poco con el vacío "soledad" y luego aprendí que los sueños tienen muchas espinas, que el amor duele, que el que confía esta destinado a ser traicionado… y que el alma se seca con la soledad.

Y que con el tiempo las heridas y el dolor vendrán... Siempre.

Estuve bien en la oscuridad congelada, oscuridad en la que yo corría en esos días, días en que hasta la traición escogí sin dudar por no ser yo el traicionado, agitando mis cabellos al viento seco del Makai, donde yo ardía con ambición, mientras congelaba el fondo de mi roto corazón.

Y aprendí que mi destino es vivir para luchar hasta morir y sin nunca mirar atrás, siempre quedar frente a frente… Aun cuando lo único que haya en mi vida sea sufrimiento, no huiré.

Estuve bien, mientras descansaba en el mato seco, en las noches en que dormía solo, siempre abrazando a la tristeza y soledad. Noches donde había apenas un sueño de venganza, en este mi ojo demoníaco que me vio derramar sangre intensamente y constantemente, resistiendo fuertemente todas mis heridas físicas… y tirando al olvido las heridas que sentía mi alma.

Entonces solía tener fuertes razones para sobrevivir; encontrar a Yukina y mi gema de Koorime… Lo único que me presto la vida. 

Estuve bien, viviendo en este mundo demoníaco donde solo un viento seco sopla, sin al menos conocer las lágrimas, dependiendo solamente de la fuerza. Mundo donde mis infinitos recuerdos son esos apenas escenarios de luchas, recuerdos teñidos de gris que se convirtieron en lágrimas invisibles que se llevaron mis anhelos y los sentimientos del fondo de mi corazón y me enseñaron a empezar a caminar mientras soy cubierto por sombras en el crepúsculo.

Yo siempre estoy bien por que yo soy Hiei, yo siempre estoy bien por que no me permito ser débil… o mostrar mis emociones… o mostrar el hecho de que tal ves, en algún lugar muy dentro de mí si haya un corazón; y no precisamente uno de hielo, ni uno de fuego; tal ves solo un corazón. 

Un frágil corazón que ha sido herido más veces de las que podía recuperarse, un corazón que se ha perdido en el dolor y que aun así trata de sentir.

Y a pesar de todo claro que estoy bien y puedo decir que es por mi corazón de hielo que no se derrite, y es por mi corazón de fuego que no se puede apagar. 

Es el corazón errante que esculpí… 

o tal ves mi vida es como el significa mi nombre Fantasma que vuela.

Sé que es un pensamiento inútil, pero me pregunto si de verdad me merezco todo este dolor??

_--"Estupidos e inservibles sentimientos nigen… Me están volviendo débil… "_

_  
--"No necesitas mas los recuerdos que eran tenebrosos en las noches... Desde hace mucho que no estas solo, Hiei"._

K`so es Kurama, estaba tan elevado que no sentí su kit llegar.

_--"Hn..."._

Gracias Kurama.

Gracias por recordarme que ahora a mi lado se encuentra gente que se preocupa por mi… que me… me quiere… Y que ahora nunca más estaré solo.

N/A: 

Un poco confuso?? Espero ke lo entiendan y que sea de vuestro agrado.

Se me ocurrió mientras traducía unas pkñas partes de una canción de la serie. No es un songfic pk no supe traducir toda la canción. Hay unas partes que dicen muy rápido y no supe que decían, tonto japonés:-), solo me base en las oraciones ke medio pude traducir.

Por favor dejad Reviews diciendo ke tal quedo, y su a sido de vuestro agrado


End file.
